Cita a Ciegas
by Ayne
Summary: Webb tiene una cita a ciegas ... fic republicado bajo otro nick que soy yo


Una Cita a … Ciegas

AUTORA: Natalia

CLASIFICACIÓN: Humor / H & M / W - Otro/a / Crossover JAG Will & GraceRESUMEN: Harm, Bud, Harriet y Mac, con alguna ayudita, le buscan pareja a Webb.

NOTA: Mac y Harm están casados y esperando descendencia, este es mi primer FF en por favor sed generosos, próximamente me  
atreveré a poner FF en ingles. HARM & MAC FOREVER.

DEDICATORIA: Ellas saben quienes son, pero por si las moscas: Kenya,  
Raquel, Lourdes, Encarna, Cat, Carol, Sarabel, aunque a Encarna no le  
hizo gracia cierto aspecto del relato.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Hace un año cansados ya de que Harm y Mac no se declaren amor eterno, decidimos darles un pequeño empujoncito, todo resultó perfecto, el plan para atraerlos al destino de la cita, la cena perfecta, habíamos unido a la pareja perfecta, hoy en día están casados y son felices y por primera vez desde que estoy en el Jag, no soy la mujer embarazada, Mac me ha robado tan ilustre puesto. Por cierto, soy Sims, Harriet Sims.

A pesar de todo, en nuestras vidas aún quedaba un vacío, ese vacío era Webb, desde que le conocemos no le hemos visto novia alguna, nuestro objetivo a partir de ahora sería encontrarle una novia.

Pero . no éramos los únicos que pensaban lo mismo.

CAPÍTULO 1 : Casamenteras y Casamenteros

CUARTEL GENERAL DE JAG DÍA 31 DE MAYO DE 2003 14:00 h ZULÚ

HARRIET: Mac, hace ya mucho tiempo que conocemos a Webb verdad?.

MAC: Así es.

HA: Y nunca le hemos conocido pareja alguna.

MAC: Una cosa es que no le hayamos conocido pareja alguna, y otra muy diferente que no nos la haya querido presentar.

HA: Ya, pero aún así es raro, por qué no nos la habría de presentar.

MAC: También es cierto, es raro, Un momento Harriet, te conozco no estarás insinuando . que Webb es Gay.

Bud para no perder sus habitos, estaba al acecho, sabía que allí donde se encontrara su esposa, habría cotilleo, como era de esperar, malinterpretó toda la conversación y raudo y veloz, se dirigió con paso firme y decidido a la oficina de Harm.

TOC TOC

HARM: Adelante, que quieres Bud.

BUD: Señor, acabo de oír algo que le dejará de piedra.

HARM: Habla

BUD: Bien, verá, estaba saliendo de la sala de reuniones, cuando oí hablar a la Coronel y a Harriet y la Coronel dijo que Webb era Gay.

HARM: (riéndose a carcajadas) Webb Gay, Bud, que has desayunado esta mañana ¿Wisky? Eso explicaría ese comentario tan absurdo.

BUD: No, desayuné cereales con Colacao. Piense un poco Señor, usted es uno de sus mejores amigos, por no decir que es su mejor amigo, jamás se le ha conocido ninguna novia.

HARM: Eso es cierto, pero¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que no haya querido presentárnosla? Bud, acuérdate de Australia, no le vimos con una, sino con varias.

BUD: Ohhh sii, y menudas mujeres. Ups, si me oye Harriet se divorcia de mi, es cierto, pero yo a mis amigos les presentaría a mi novia, cuando Harriet era mi novia, porque ahora es mi esposa.

HARM: Bud, Al grano por favor, que aún estamos en Mayo, para el Fin de año aún faltan 6 meses.

BUD¿No le parece raro?

HARM: Pues pensándolo mejor, ahora que lo mencionas si, Webb Gay, eso explicaría que aquellas dos rubias se hubieran fijado en él, dicen que los Gays ligan más. Yo también me callo, que como me oiga Mac, es capaz de recomendarle al Secnav que me someta a un consejo de guerra por pensamientos impuros.

Mientras Harriet y Mac seguían en una animada charla -

HA: No Mac, no estoy insinuando que Webb es Gay, eso es totalmente imposible, ya sabes que las mujeres para captar esas cosas tenemos un sexto sentido, solo estoy diciendo que quizás sea tímido con las mujeres.

MAC: Al grano Harriet, que como diría Harm no tenemos todo el año.

HA: hablo de buscarle una novia a Webb.

MAC¿Buscarle una novia a Webb? Ummm (se queda pensativa), creo que puede ser una buena idea, en el Jag, hay solteras, no tendríamos que movernos demasiado, y eso, créeme sería un alivio para mi. (Dice sentándose) Harriet¿Es normal sentirse así en el sexto mes de Embarazo?

HA: Jaa, En el sexto mes eso es sentirse bien. Habrá que sondear profundamente, para saber quien está disponible.

MAC: Pues empieza ya, que por algo te llaman Radio Macuto.

OFICINA DE HARM

HARM: No se, Bud, me parece un poco extraño.

BUD: Lo mejor es asegurarse. Y para estar seguros de ello al 110 solo nos queda una solución. Tenemos que hacerlo.

ALMIRANTE: (entraba en ese momento a la oficina de Harm), Seguros de que y hacer que.

HARM: Aquí el Señor Lumbreras que dice que Webb es Gay.

ALM: (Risa profunda) ¿Webb Gay? Pero que dice Roberts, seguro que se ha tomado una de esas vitaminas que Harriet le da a AJ (dice mirando para Harm).

BUD: no, no me he tomado ni Wisky con el colacao, ni las vitaminas de AJ, le decía a Popeye que jamás nos ha presentado a una mujer.

HARM: Cocoliso me decía que al final no me decía nada, porque no lo acabó de decir.

ALM: Esta bien caballeros déjenlo ya, o me acabarán llamando Brutus. Bud? Acaba por favor.

BUD: Bien, el plan sería en buscarle novio a Webb y también una novia por si las moscas. Solo así sabríamos si Webb es o no Gay.

HARM: Y Donde encuentras un Gay? Acaso crees que vas a salir por la puerta y te vas a encontrar cara a cara con uno?

BUD: Desde luego hablar con usted es como leer la biblia delante de un sacerdote. Me voy, he quedado con Harriet.

Bud sale de la puerta y choca con Tiner. -

HARM: Bud, no te has encontrado con un Gay, has chocado con Tiner.

TINER: Gay? Buscan un Gay? Mi hermano es Gay y es miembro de un colectivo.

BUD: Tiner nos ayudarías a buscarle un novio a Webb?

TINER: (Con cara de pasmado) Señor, está usted bien, le veo un poco, no se, demente. Webb Gay?

ALM: Nunca se le ha visto con ninguna mujer. Es posible que lo sea.

HARM: Nada de lo que aquí se está hablando debe salir de este despacho ¿Entendido?

BUD y TINER: A la orden Señor.

ALM: baaaa. Al Trabajo señores.

El Almirante sale por la puerta, y se dirige a la sala de descanso, encontrándose en el pasillo a Harriet y a Mac en una animada conversación.-

AJ: Señoras¿hoy no se trabaja?

HA: Ohhh , perdón señor, es culpa mía.

AJ: Pues ahora, va a explicarme Alférez Sims, que era eso tan importante que no podía esperar hasta acabar su jornada laboral dentro de media hora.

MAC: Verá Señor, Harriet dice que Webb, nunca nos ha presentado a ninguna novia y .

AJ (pensando) : OHHH Demonios, estas también piensan que Webb es Gay, que pasa hoy¿todos están locos? o que. Voy a tener que separarles de Roberts, está influenciando demasiado a todo el mundo. Haber con que salen estas dos.

MAC: . Harriet y yo, estamos pensando en organizarle una cita a ciegas, y habíamos pensado en alguna soltera del Jag.

HA: Claro que habría que organizarle varias citas, para que tuviera margen donde poder elegir.

AJ: Hagan lo que quieran. Pero pónganse a trabajar.

AJ se va camino a la salita de descanso.-

AJ: (murmurando entre dientes): Esto va a ser divertido, si señor, Roberts y Rabb buscándole a Webb un novio y Harriet y Mac una novia. Después vendrá Webb y nos demandará por dementes, y hará que nos encierren en un manicomio con camisa de fuerza incluida. Pero es de esperar, Roberts es socio del club de Fans de Expediente X, y Harriet es socia de La Asociación para la defensa de la Telenovela Hispana. Señor, que Días me esperan. Aunque un momento, yo soy el único que sabe que . Será curioso. (Cara levantada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

CAPÍTULO 2 : Buscando Novia

HARRIET: He hecho una lista de las Solteras del Jag, no ha sido difícil la verdad, basta con estar atenta en el baño y poner un vaso para escuchar tras la puerta de los lavabos.

MAC: Así es como te enteras de todos los chismes? Cada vez que Vaya al baño miraré haber si estás tú. Empieza a decir nombres.

HARRIET: Bien, empecemos de abajo hacia arriba. Tenemos a Jodie Marcus, es personal civil, 34 años, con la carrera de Literatura.

MAC¿Jodie Marcus? No, no es una buena elección, es mejor escoger personal militar.

HA: Entonces la lista se reduce considerablemente. Que tal Samantha Holden.

MAC: Samantha Holden, alférez, destinada en comunicaciones en el Seahawk. Hace 2 meses que está en el Índico.

HA: vaya, Samantha Holden, tachada de la lista. La siguiente es Holly McKeena, 28 años, es psiquiatra en prácticas.

MAC¿Una psiquiatra para Webb? La pobre acabaría completamente loca.

HA: Pues es verdad. Teniente Comandante Catherine Hicks, 36 años, abogado, casada.

MAC: Que te parece la Teniente Sandra Merton. Está en el archivo.

HA: No, se casa el mes que viene con un Teniente destinado en Pensacola. Solo nos quedan dos disponibles, el resto o están casadas o prometidas, excepto 2 que son lesbianas, no diré ningún nombre.

MAC: Quienes son las que quedan?

HA: La Alférez Coates y La Teniente Loren Singer.

MAC y HA: (al unísono): COATES

HA: No le pegará a Webb un gruñido no? Coates tiene un pronto bastante fuerte.

MAC: Es la justa cuenta para Webb, si hay "Un hombre" capaz de dominar a Webb esa es Coates. En cuanto al gruñido, ten por seguro que que la alférez es capaz de gruñir y morder al mismo tiempo. Harriet¿qué haces?

HA: Apuntando aquí, un recordatorio, que Webb se ponga la vacuna contra la rabia.

MAC: Si quieres se lo decimos a Singer, pero con Singer la vacuna contra la rabia sería poco, habría que ponerle la vacuna contra el tétanos.

HA: Si, y alguna contra la urticaria.

MAC: Hablemos con Coates.

CAPÍTULO 3: Buscando Novio

HARM: Tiner !

TINER: (corriendo y sin aliento) Si Señor?

BUD: su hermano es gay verdad?

TI: Si señor.

BUD: Necesitamos un Gay.

TI: uppps ? (Con cara de alucine) ahhh para el asunto del Señor Webb. Puedo decirle a mi hermano ahora mismo que venga.

HARM: Eso sería una idea excelente. Puede llamarle desde aquí.

TI: Si señor (marca el número de teléfono de su hermano)

BUD: ohh Tiner¿Puede decirle que traiga a algún amigo? Es para comparar.

TI: Sin problemaa, Ehhhh . Mark, . que quien soy,. Jason, ahh ahora me recuerdas . verás necesito que me hagas un favor . puedes venir al Jag ahora mismo? .vale, te espero . ahhhh oyee, necesito que traigas a uno de tus amigos . ¿Qué para que lo quiero? . Noooooooo, no soy Gay. vale . te espero. Ya viene.

BUD: Tiner¿cómo supiste que tú hermano era Gay?

TI: ohh, con 17 años le quité a su novia delante de sus narices y no dijo ni hizo nada. Ahora si me disculpan el Almirante debe estar como una fiera.

HARM: Está bien, retírese Tiner, cuando llegue su hermano avísenos.

Pasa una hora y Tiner aparece en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de Harm, va acompañado de dos hombres, su hermano y un amigo. -

TI: Señor?

HARM: Pase Tiner.

TI: Les presento a mi hermano Mark y a su amigo Jack.

JACK: Ohhhh, encantado (Dice sentándose sobre la mesa de Harm) que marineros tan apuestos tiene nuestra marina, guapo. Soy Jack MacFarland y tú como te llamas, Buenorro?

MARK: Discúlpele Comandante, a veces lleva lo de ser Gay a terrenos totalmente insospechados.

HARM: Tranquilo.

JACK: (Hablando por teléfono): Hola cariño, sabes? Estoy delante de el doble de Richard Gere en Oficial y Caballero. ¿Envidia? . Siii, seguro, tienes envidia, no me engañas. ¿Quién es mi mani? . Yo soy tú papi, adiós cielo. Karen escucha . ohh vaya a colgado. En que estábamos (dijo mirando hacia Harm)

HARM: en que se iba a bajar de mi mesa.

JACK: Ummm noooo eso no era, ojos azulesss.

MARK: Vamos Jack déjalo ya. Pueden decirme para que hemos venido?

BUD: Verás Mark, creemos que un amigo nuestro es Gay, nunca nos ha presentado a ninguna novia y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es Gay.

CAPÍTULO 4 : BUSCANDO NOVIA

En otro rincón del Jag-

HARRIET: Jennifer, espera.

COATES¿Sí? Señora?

MAC: Tenemos que hablar contigo, vamos a mi oficina.

HARRIET: (ya en la oficina de Mac) Verás Jennifer. ¿Tú estás sin pareja verdad?

COATES: Ohhh si, el último tío con el que he estado, se acostaba a la vez con otras dos, lo más gracioso es que lo encontré en mi casa con una rubia con tetas de silicona, el tío ya no debía de saber cual era su casa, si hubiera podido, juro que .

MAC: Tranquilícese , HARRIET?

HA: Verás Jennifer, nos preguntábamos, si querrías salir con un amigo nuestro, en la actualidad no tiene pareja, y queremos que tenga un poco de compañía.

COATES: Y como es ese amigo suyo?

MAC: Pues es un hombre distinguido, buen porte .

HA: Encantador, ojos verdes, elegante .

COATES: Ummm no se, tendría que pensármelo, sueña parecido al tío Stan, solo que el tío Stan lleva trajes de los años 60 con camisas con volantes en el pecho, pantalones de cuadros y en ocasiones pajaritas. A eso hay que unirle el enorme peluquín que lleva, hubo un tiempo que se peinaba con cortinilla, pero se dio cuenta de que las mujeres huían de él, al menos con el peluquín ya no huyen en la primera cita, pero si en la segunda, aun recuerdo cuando se le cayó en el plato de la sopa durante una cita, la mujer comenzó a gritar ¡ una rata¡¡¡¡ una rata !. La gente del restaurante huyó despavorida, esperen tengo que coger aire, ya, continuo, la gente del restaurante huyó despavorida, hasta que mi tío dice ehhh que no es una rata, es mi peluquín.

MAC: Respire Coates, que le va a dar algo. Le aseguro que nuestro amigo tiene pelo natural, y que no está calvo.

COATES: no se, señora, es igual que cuando mi prima Soleil, me preparó una cita a ciegas.

HA: Soleil?

COATES: Sol en Francés, sus padres eran de la New Age. Verán mi prima me preparó una cita a ciegas, me vendió el producto muy bien, alto, delgado, pelo negro, ojos azules, estudiante. Yo fui a la cita confiada de que me iba a encontrar al hombre de mis sueños, pero casi me da un infarto cuando vi semejante esperpento. Era alto, pero flacucho y enclenque, tenía pelo negro, pero con unas horrorosas mechas rubias, si tenía los ojos azules, pero a mi prima se le olvidó decir, que a través de los cristales de sus gafas podíamos ver Júpiter, lo único cierto era lo de estudiante, estaba estudiando para sacarse la licencia de vendedor de productos para las almorranas.

CAPÍTULO 5 : ATANDO CABOS

OFICINA DE HARM -

JACK (hablando por teléfono): Will, ouuchh, no te vas a creer donde estoyy, .. No tonto . no estoy en un bar de lesbianas en Oklahoma, estoy en la marina ... aiiis que tíos, que macizorros, tengo uno delante que uyyyys no te lo imaginas, solo hay una pega ... no es gay y lleva alianza. Pero pondré el radar MacFarland en Stand-By, hoy cae algún marinerito en la cama de Jack .. Dile a Grace que la quiero, adiós Vilma.

BUD: Quiere callarse de una vez, me pone nervioso.

JACK¿Sabe? Conozco un Gimnasio aquí cerca, diga que va de parte de Jack , solo Jack y le harán descuento, uysss esas hamburguesas, se nota donde se depositan¿ de que hablábamos?

BUD: Aun no nos ha dejado hablar. Nuestra idea es que uno de vosotros le tire los tejos, así sabremos si es Gay o no.

MARK: Yo lo siento, tengo pareja, se llama Nelson

JACK: ohh si Nelson, el memo, ese hombre no te conviene, trabaja con muertos, es sepulturero.

MARK: No es sepulturero, es forense.

HARM: Señoritas déjenlo ya, que se les va a correr el Rimel. Bien, nuestro amigo es elegante, distinguido, ojos verdes .

JACK: No siga, acepto. Me lo ligaré, otra pluma más para el armario de Jack MacFarland, soy especialista en que los heteros se vuelvan Gay, sino que se lo pregunten a mi amigo Will, era hetero hasta que le comí el coco, ahora es Gay, pero se siente atraído por su compañera de piso, la neurótica pero adorable Grace.

BUD: De acuerdo, nos pondremos en contacto contigo para organizar la cita a ciegas.

JACK: Espero su llamanda, (dirigiéndose a Harm) Si algún día cambia de acera, llámeme. Adióssssss.

MARK: Disculpadle, es demasiado ..

TINER¿Mariposilla?

MARK: Exactamente, hasta luego.

OFICINA DE MAC-

HA: Te he dicho que está forrado.

COATES: dime día y hora.

MAC: eh, eh no tan rápido Priscilla.

COATES¿me prometen que es una buena persona? Porque de lo contrario no lo haré, estoy cansada de que cada vez que inicio una relación, me emociono y empiezo a pensar que esa persona podría ser el hombre de mi vida, pero siempre me acabo llevando muchas desilusiones, quizás debido en parte a la ignorancia que mi padre siempre ha sentido hacia mi, lo cual me hizo hacer cosas ilegales para llamar su atención. No soy mala persona, solo necesito cariño.

MAC: Lo sabemos Jennifer, nunca pensamos que fueras mala persona, solo eres impetuosa, irradias una vitalidad que a veces descoloca, eres tú, y debes hacer las cosas para sentirte bien contigo misma, no para intentar agradar a los demás.

HA: Mac tiene razón Jen, eres una persona encantadora, pero te falta educación en algunos momentos, eres muy temperamental, pero tienes buen corazón, te prometo que este hombre no te decepcionará, ni te hará daño, como me llamo Harriet, que si te hace daño se acordará de nosotras para el resto de su vida. Es un hombre excepcional, créeme.

COATES: Os creo, bueno, he de irme, ya es hora de salir, es más, creo que ya rebasamos nuestra jornada laboral por hoy.

MAC: Es cierto, ya te diremos hora y día. Y te llevaremos de compras.

COATES: Gracias.

CAPÍTULO 6 : EL PLAN SE DESCUBRE

CASA DE LOS ROBERTS -

BUD: Harriet .. HARRIEEEEEET

HA: Que quieres, ya te oigo, creo que me acabas de dejar sorda del oído izquierdo.

BUD¿de que hablabais la Coronel y tú esta tarde en la oficina?

HA: Como que de que hablábamos¿BUD? Que oíste.

BUD: yo? Nada, solo que Webb es Gay (dijo con voz casi inaudible)

HA¿Quéeeee? Bud J. Roberts Tú estás Loco. ¿Qué has comido hoy ? No habrás vuelvo a probar esa comida coreana tan asquerosa verdad?

BUD: No, me comí un burrito picante.

HA: Pues entonces es eso, el picante te ha trastornado de tal manera, que ahora te da por decir estupideces.

BUD: no es ninguna estupidez, el comandante y yo, estuvimos hablando y ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión. Webb es Gay.

HA: Webb no es gay, Bud, que te hace pensar que es Gay.

BUD: para empezar jamás nos ha presentado a ninguna novia.

CASA DE LOS RABB -

HARM: Hola, preciosa, te he dicho hoy lo guapa que estás?

MAC: si 4 veces esta mañana y otras 4 al medio día.

HARM: hoy a pasado algo realmente extraño, Bud, llegó todo exaltado a mi oficina, con una historia increíble, al principio me costó creerla, pero atando cabos, puede que no sea tan increíble.

MAC: Y que es eso tan increíble, pero que a la vez no es tan increíble?

HARM: Mac, Webb es Gay, Bud y yo estamos montándole una cita.

MAC: Queeeeee, Harm estáis locos, Webb no es Gay, dime de quien ha sido esta descabellada idea, déjame adivinar, no es demasiado difícil, os habéis parado a pensar que dirá el Almirante de todo esto, os mandará a una revisión psiquiatra, primero a Pedro y después a Pablo.

HARM: Ummm, si yo soy Pedro tú eres Vilma? Donde dejaste tú traje de piel de tigre con dientes de Sable?

MAC: Harm, esto no es una broma, tú eres Pablo y yo sería Betty. (le dice con picardía)

HARM: entonces el Almirante sería el jefe de Pedro y de Pablo, tengo que prohibirte ver Cartoon Networks, te estás obsesionando con Los Picapiedra. Mac, una cosa¿quién sería el Capitán Cavernícola?

MAC: Pues, si me oye es capaz de matarme, pero dado que está en Australia, es Brumby.

HARM: Betty, ven aquí, y dame una rockacola. O mejor me das un beso. (Mac le besa apasionadamente)

CAPÍTULO 7: CONFESIONES TELEFÓNICAS

MAC / HARRIET -

HA: Diga?

MAC: Harriet soy Mac, tenemos un problema

HA: Déjame adivinar, Harm te salió con el cuento de que Webb es Gay. Bud.

MAC: En efecto, Harriet, creo que tenemos competencia.

HA¿competencia? Vamos por favor, si están tratando de buscarle un novio a Webb, cuando Webb se entere, hará todo lo posible para que el Almirante les degrade a soldado raso.

MAC: con Harm y conmigo funcionó¿lo recuerdas?

HA: ohh pero eso fue completamente diferente, solo decidimos daros un pequeño empujoncito, el resto fue cosa vuestra. Temenos que hacerlo Mac.

MAC: hacer que, me estás asustando Harriet, me estás recordando a la peli de Frankenstain.

HA: Ahii, pues que va a ser, citar a Coates y a Webb lo antes posible. Y por el Almirante tranquila, está al tanto, a nosotras no nos degradará a limpiar letrinas en una base area recóndita.

MAC: espero que tengas razón, tengo que dejarte, Harm viene hacia aquí, hasta mañana Harriet.

HA: Hasta mañana Mac.

Cuelgan-

HARM / BUD -

BUD: Señor, tenemos un problema, Harriet me ha obligado a confesar, bueno más bien se me escapó.

HARM: Bueno, Bud es igual, no pasa nada.

BUD: Como¿no me grita? Ahora es cuando usted debería decirme que no debo ver más Expediente X.

HARM: Bud, a estas alturas ya sabemos, que tús descabelladas teorías no son comparables a las de Mulder y Scully por lo más remoto, las tuyas son creíbles. Además, Se lo conté a Mac, no me gusta tener secretos con ella.

BUD: Yo ni esa oportunidad tengo, Harriet se parece a los cabecillas de la Inquisición Española, al Torquemada ese, de todo se entera, pero lo peor, sabe cuando la mientes e intenta sonsacarte de la manera más retorcida.

HARM: tranquilizate Bud, no pasa nada, tenemos que llamar al tipo ese, a Jack, y darle las coordenadas para la cita lo antes posible.

BUD: Está bien, mañana mismo le llamo.

HARM: Lo dejo en tus manos Bud, no quiero que ese loco me persiga por todo el Jag diciendo que me ama, sería nefasto para mi reputación.

BUD: Señor tengo que dejarle, Harriet me está gritando, le veo mañana, Adiós.

HARM: Hasta mañana Bud, y cuidado con Harriet.

CAPÍTULO 8 : SOLO JACK

BUD: Si por favor, con Jack MacFarland.

JACK: Siiiii? Dígameeeee, Jack MacFarland al aparto.

BUD: Si, soy el Teniente Roberts, le llamo para pedirle que venga esta tarde al Jag.

JACK: Sip, encantado, pero dígame¿es usted el marinero de los ojos azules?

BUD: No

JACK: AHhh le recuerdo, se el número de un buen gimnasio, por si le apetece deshacerse de los flotadores que lleva en su cintura. Dígame, estará el marinero de los ojos azules?

BUD: Pues no lo se , supongo que si estará, es mi superior y contando que son horas laborables .

JACK: Allí estaré, dígame que debo llevar puesto, ropa ajustada, pantalones de lycra, una faldita escocesa, ahhhiiiiii ajajajajjjajaja, o alquilo in disfraz de marinero.

BUD: Por mi como si viene vestido como los Village People. Aquí a las 4. (Bud cuelga el teléfono)

4 de la Tarde , Cuartel General del Jag-

HARM: Bud¿a que hora quedó de venir el Señor MacFarland?

BUD: Pues creo que le dije que estuviera aquí a las 4. Ese tipo es muy raro, demasiado raro.

JACK: Hooooolaaaaa, marinero buenorro¿Ya ye has pasado para la otra acera? Te espero, uuuuchhhh pero que ojazos.

BUD: Bien, le voy a explicar lo que tiene que hacer. Nosotros reservaremos una mesa en Les Parisiennes, para el día 16 de Julio, a nombre de Clayton Webb, usted irá para el restaurante a las 10 de la noche, reservaremos una sala privada. Debe ir vestido con traje y corbata.

HARM: A ser posible sin colores chillones y de zapatos.

JACK: no hay problema, le robaré a Will su último Arman. Disculpen (Se pone a llamar por Teléfono) Will? Soy yo, Jackie, necesito un favor, necesito uno de tús Armani, verás tengo una cita con un tipo muy elegante y hay que estar a la altura. Porfaaa, porfaa anda Will Porfaaa déjame uno de tús Armani¿Dolce & Gabanna? Si, supongo que me valdrá, aunque no es un Armani. Gracias Will. (cuelga el teléfono) Asunto del traje arreglado, no es un Armani, pero habrá que conformarse. ¿Usted va a venir ojos azules?

HARM: Bud, acompañe a nuestro amigo a la salida.

JACK: No hace falta, tengo que irme, tengo hora en el estilista, tengo que depilarme, ponerme una mascarilla y hacerme la manicura, les veo pasado mañana. Hola guapo, que pena que te falten galones, no sabía que mi querido amigo Mark tuviera un hermano tan guapo.

TINER: Señor aquí tiene el expediente del caso Callahan. Dios que tipo, Jack MacFarland el Gay más Gay de La Gran Manzana.

CAPÍTULO 9: DOMANDO A COATES

COATES: Señoras? He recibido el mensaje de Tiner, y aquí estoy.

MAC: Bien¿sigue adelante con el plan?

COATES: Por supuesto, nada tengo que perder y si .

HARRIET: Bien, nos encargaremos de reservar una cena en Rialto un restaurante Italiano cercano al Capitolio, música de Violín, salones privados . La cena será mañana a las 10.

COATES: Conozco ese Restaurante, es carísimo y de etiqueta. Lo cual me recuerda, que no tengo nada que ponerme.

MAC¿no?

COATES: No, jamás he tenido la oportunidad de ponerme un vestido de noche, ni en el instituto. HARRIET: En ese caso, tendremos que ir de compras.

MAC: Nos vemos aquí en una hora. Haber que encontramos.

CENTRO COMERCIAL ELISEAN CHAMPS

COATES: Pe pero esto es exagerado, este estilo no va conmigo, me gustan las cosas más sencillitas, además pica.

MAC: La verdad que esos volantes de tul verdes son horrorosos, no, este descartado.

HARRIET: Prueba este.

COATES: Con este parezco una viuda, y yo ni siquiera me he casado.

MAC: Ya van 4 Jennifer. Pruébate este.

COATES: Tampoco, me parezco a Heidi¿Podéis dejarme una barra de labios de color rojo?

MAC: Para que.

COATES: Para poder pintarme las mejillas de rojo y poder ligar con Pedro. ¿No hay ninguno de muselina azul celeste o crudo?

HARRIET: No lo se, voy a mirar. Mira Mac, este es precioso.

MAC¿Crees que le gustará?

HARRIET: Podemos intentarlo. Jen pruébate este.

COATES¿Tenéis una barita mágica? Con este parezco Campanilla. (Coates sale del Probador) Jamás encontraré un vestido. Un momento, este me gusta. ¿Puedo probarlo?

MAC: Claro.

Coates se prueba un vestido de raso y muselina de color azul claro, de tirantes y con pedrería en la parte de arriba.

COATES¿Qué tal? Dice saliendo del Probador.

HARRIET: Estás preciosa, te queda perfecto.

MAC: Jennifer, una cosa¿Has visto el precio?

COATES: 500 $ , habrá que hacer uso de la visa oro que me dio mi abuela.

HARRIET¿Tú abuela?

COATES: Si, la madre de mi madre, es dueña de un montón de pozos de petróleo en Tejas, está forrada y yo soy su única heredera, quiero hacer que me desentiendo del negocio, pero en realidad estoy al tanto de todo lo que en él acontece. Me encanta. Me lo llevo.

CAPÍTULO 10: HABLANDO CON WEBB

WEBB: Bien ya estoy aquí por que tanta urgencia Rabb.

HARM: Verás Clay, tú no sales con nadie verdad?

WEBB: pues no, por qué.

HARM: Me preguntaba si querrías salir con Jackie pasado mañana.

WEBB¿Jackie? Me gusta ese nombre, y todas las Jacqueline son exóticas (dijo pensando) No tengo nada que hacer, cuenta conmigo. Donde será la cena.

HARM: En Les Parisiennes, a las 10 de la noche.

WEBB: Les Parisiennes, hay que ir de etiqueta verdad?

HARM: En efecto.

WEBB (pensando): Etiqueta, la oportunidad perfecta para ver a una mujer en traje de noche, con lo que me gustan, y si es un traje azul claro de muselina mejor aún. Si no funciona siempre puedo decir que estoy medio liado con otra, siempre funciona.

WEBB: Cuenta conmigo, pero dile a Jackie que no quiero compromisos. Me voy estoy muy ocupado. (Sale de la oficina de Harm)

BUD: Ha aceptado a salir con Jack?

HARM: En efecto Bud, tú plan parece que marcha bien, es un consuelo.

MAC: Ehhh, Clay¿podemos hablar contigo un momento?

WEBB: Ya me iba, pero está bien. Que quereis?

HARRIET: Nos preguntamos si querrías salir con una amiga nuestra a cenar mañana, si no estás demasiado ocupado.

WEBB¿Quién es vuestra amiga?

MAC: Coates.

WEBB: Coates, Jennifer Indomable Coates¿os habéis vuelto locas¿queréis que termine en Urgencias? Ni lo soñéis.

MAC: Por favor Clay, no tienes nada que perder, y si mucho que ganar, Coates es una gran mujer. Si no funciona pues no funciona y punto, cada uno a sus vidas.

WEBB (pensando): Vaya, ni aunque quisiera no me pasaría nunca esto, y me lo están poniendo en bandeja, además Coates no es fea, es una mujer muy atractiva, pero es capaz de presentarse en la cena vestida de camuflaje. A veces si no arriesgas no hay premio.

WEBB: Está bien, saldré con Coates.

HARRIET: Bienn, Mañana en Rialto a las 10, etiqueta indispensable.

WEBB: Allí estaré. Adiós.

CAPÍTULO 11: EL ALMIRANTE COTILLA

CHEGWIDDEN POV

Esto de llevar años con una pose de seriedad, me está dando unos resultados fabulosos. Nadie en este departamento de la marina sabe lo que yo se, y por ambos lados. Por un lado Harm y Bud creen que Webb es Gay y le han buscado una cita con ese tipo Jack MacFarland, seguro que se presenta con una camisa de flores hawaiana o con unas mallas de color rosa. Aunque el chico estaba más pendiente de ligar con Rabb que de la Cena con Webb.

Por otro lado las chicas fueron a escoger ni más ni menos que a Jennifer Coates, indomable Coates, esta chica es guapa, eso es innegable, pero le falta mucha educación, o al menos eso quiere aparentar, quizás para ocultar que a su padre siempre le importó un bledo y que se crió en casa de su abuela la multimillonaria.

Pero tampoco estamos hablando de una persona normal, estamos hablando de Webb, la cena es con Webb y es totalmente imprevisible, no me quiero perder la bronca que se llevarán Harm y Bud, creo que puedo ir pensando una buena disculpa, porque sin lugar a dudas presentará una solicitud para la dimisión de ambos o quizás para una degradación.

Demonios, esperemos que no pase nada, y que MacFarland no se presente a la cita, para mi sería muy fácil evitarlo, pero ¿Dónde estaría entonces la diversión? Con la de secretos que hay en esta oficina y todos se creen que solo Harriet está al tanto de ellos.

Ser Almirante tiene sus " Ventajas"

CAPÍTULO 12: LA CITA CON COATES

RESTAURANTE RIALTO 22:00 ZULÚ

COATES: Señor Webb?

WEBB: Si, Ohh vaya, está, está usted preciosa (Dijo clay observando el vestido Azul claro de Seda salvaje y muselina de Coates) Jamás me imaginé .

COATES: Pensó que era capaz de venir con un traje de noche confeccionado con tela de camuflaje ¿Verdad?

WEBB: No, yo ., Está preciosa de verdad.

COATES: Muchas gracias, es usted más encantador de lo que me habían comentado. Y bien? Que cenamos? No me gusta comer nada ostentoso, con una ensalada y unos Raviolis carbonara estará bien.

WEBB: Me ha leído el pensamiento, y para beber?

COATES: Verá, desde que tuve un incidente por ir borracha, no he vuelto a beber, en realidad nunca bebo, Agua por favor.

WEBB: Lo cierto es que yo tampoco, solo en las ocasiones especiales, y esta es una ocasión especial. Camarero una botella de Merlot por favor.

COATES: A nadie se lo he contado, bueno usted sabrá que la relación que he tenido toda mi vida con mi padre no ha sido buena, se avergonzaba de mi, mi padre es alcohólico, y de pequeña me pegaba, eso me hizo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, no me gusta que me aten.

WEBB: Se lo que se siente, ser un niño rico nunca ha sido fácil para mi créame. Ohhh, aquí traen nuestra cena.

COATES (al camarero): Gracias. Ummm están riquísimos, recuerdo la primera vez que probé los Raviolis, fue en Roma, mi abuela me había llevado un verano, era un restaurante que está justo donde la Fontana di Trevi, se llama Gino´s, hacen una pasta excelente.

WEBB: Gino´s ? Bromea? Es mi restaurante Favorito en Italia, siempre que voy a Italia lo primero que hago es ir a Gino´s

WEBB (pensando): Vaya, tengo que admitir que Coates es diferente a como la había visto hasta ahora, es sencilla e inteligente, y sus gustos son similares a los mios, y ese vestido le queda increíble, aunque ella si que es increíble.

COATES (pensando): Y este es el estirado del que me habían hablado Harriet y La Coronel? Lo veo como una persona muy sencilla, y muy inteligente. Y nos gusta la misma comida. Me gusta este hombre, pero seguramente él me desprecie, no soy su tipo.

CAMARERO: Van a querer postre?

COATES: Yo si, tráigame un helado de Tiramisú.

WEBB (Pensando): Dios mío, le gusta el Tiramisú¿será está mujer mi alma gemela?

WEBB: Te gusta el Tiramisú, es mi postre favorito. Vaya tenemos muchas cosas en común Jennifer. Puedes llamarme Clay.

COATES: encantada Clay. La Strataccela también está muy rica.

Entre Coates y Webb hubo Feeling y Mucho. Terminan de Cenar y salen del restaurante.

COATES: a sido una velada perfecta.

WEBB: En efecto y todo gracias a ti Jennifer. Te gustaría que quedásemos otro día, no hace falta ir a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, podemos ir al Hockey o al Baloncesto

COATES: Aunque fuéramos a un MacDonals, me encantaría.

Ambos ponen el colofón a una romántica velada con un Beso.

CAPÍTULO 12 + 1 : LA CITA CON "JACKIE"

RESTAURANTE LES PARISIENNES 22:00H ZULÚ

JACK: Wooow que eleganciaa, que pena que Will no está aquí para ver esto, bueno mejor, sino me quitaría el ligue, uy pero que digoo, will ¿quitarme el Ligue? Ni en sueños. Haber, Marinerito de los ojos azules, donde se habrá metido, porque no me engaña, la cena se que es con él, uy ahí está, uys pues no, ese tiene los ojos marrones, umm pero no está mal. ¿Y ese? Tampoco, por dios señora aféitese que parece Maguila Gorila. Si, por favorrrrrr, tú el camarero de la celulitis, estoy buscando al marinerito de los ojos azules, se llama Webb.

CAMARERO: Por ahí señor.

JACK: me ha llamado señor, uuuggggg. Bueno vamos a ligar.

Jack entra en el reservado-

JACK: Holaaaaaaaaaaaa. Usted no es el marinerito de los ojos azules y el culito bien formado. Eres Webb?

WEBB: Usted quien es y de que me conoce.

JACK: Soy Jackie, el marinerito de los ojos azules, y el señor Donuts me han citado aquí con usted, dicen que está usted muy solito ( y yo he venido a consolarle.

WEBB: Queeee, apártese de mi.

JACK: Uyssss, tímido, me encantan los tímidos. Ven guapo, vayámonos de aquí, conozco un sitio en el cual los camareros te meten mano. Que camareros.

WEBB: Yo si que me voy, pero a asesinar a alguien. RABBBBBBBBBBBB.

JACK (pensando): Que raro, mi radar de Gays no funciona. ESperameeeeeeeee, no me dejes solaaaaaaaaaa.

Webb sale del restaurante con cara de pocos amigos y profiriendo maldiciones contra Rabb y Roberts, Jack corre detrás de él. -

WEBB¿quiere dejar de seguirme?

JACK: No le gusto, Jack MacFarland no te gusta. Noo? Voy al gimnasio todos los días¿quieres ver mis bíceps?

WEBB: Si le quiero ver, pero a más de 100 kilómetros de mi.

JACK: Pero el marinerito y Mr Pringles, dijeron que necesitabas un novio.

WEBB: Un novio? Pero que broma es esta. Yo un novio. No necesito un novio.

Pero algo totalmente inesperado, está a punto de suceder, algo que ni por  
lo más remoto Harm, Bud, Mac , Harriet y el Almirante se hubieran imaginado, en el preciso momento en el cual Webb le está diciendo a Jack  
que no necesita novio, aparece . -

COATES: Clay.

WEBB: Je Jennifer.

JACK: Quien es esta señorita, Hooolaaa soy Jack MacFarland, el novio de Webb, y tú eres?

COATES (sorprendida): yo yo soy . una tonta.

WEBB: Jennifer, no es lo que parece, yo no soy .

COATES: Déjalo, siempre me pasa lo mismo, conozco a un hombre, me enamoro de él, y siempre me acaban dejando, eso pasa por hacerse falsas ilusiones y esperar algo que esa persona no puede darte, como fui tan tonta de dejarme enredar, ellas me prometieron que tú no eras como el resto de los hombres, pero todos sois iguales, sois todos unos misóginos, nos utilizáis como objeto de diversión, nos engañáis, y cuando os cansáis de nosotras nos dejáis tiradas, sin importaros nuestros sentimientos.

Coates, se va llorando -

WEBB: ES USTED UN ABSOLUTO IMBÉCIL ¿SU INTELIGENCIA NO LE DA MÁS QUE PARA ESTO? ENTÉRESE QUE NO SOY GAY Y QUE ACABA DE ESPANTAR A LA MUJER MÁS MARAVILLOSA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS 10 AÑOS. VÁYASE POR DONDE HA VENIDO.

JACK: ohh vaya, yo lo siento de veras. Si puediera hacer algo .

WEBB: Lo único que puede hacer es que ella vuelva, pero eso es imposible.

Webb se va dejándo a Jack solo, Jack se encuentra muy mal, porque lo que para el solamente era un juego, acabó haciendo a dos personas completamente  
desdichadas, pero para Jack MacFarland no había nada imposible. -

CAPÍTULO 14 : LA DISCULPA

MAC: Tranquilízate Coates, ahora mismo vamos.

HARM: Que pasa.

MAC: Pasa que todo este plan se nos ha ido de las manos gracias a Bud y a ti. Voy a llamar a Harriet, vete vistiéndote.

HARRIET: Bud, Bud, BUUUUUUUD

BUD: que quieres

HARRIET: Vístete, nos vamos, Todo esto de buscarle novia a Webb se a descontrolado.

PARQUE POTOMAC 02:00H ZULÚ

WEBB: Jennifer?

COATES: Váyase señor Webb, usted y yo no tenemos nada de lo que hablar. No se como me ha encontrado

WEBB: Yo creo que si, te debo una explicación. Y Recuerde soy de la CIA

COATES: que explicación, que el hombre que más me ha cautivado en los últimos 6 años haya salido maricón?

JACK: Verá señorita, es usted muy guapa ¿nunca se lo han dicho?

COATES: Vaya su novio señor Webb.

HARM: Nosotros si te tenemos que explicar algo Jennifer, verás. Bud?

BUD: Yo he oido a Harriet y a Mac hablar hace unos días, decían que Webb nunca les había presentado a ninguna chica y Harriet dijo en broma que Webb era Gay.

HARRIET: Como siempre Bud hace castillos en el aire y saca sus propias conclusiones.

BUD: Yo fui corriendo a decírselo al Comandante.

HARM: El teniente Roberts con sus amplias dotes de persuasión logró convencerme. El caso es que decidimos buscarle una pareja a Webb.

MAC: sin saber que nosotros estábamos haciendo lo mismo, el resto ya lo sabes.

BUD: el hermano de Tiner nos ayudó y nos presentó a

JACK: JAck MacFarland para servir al marinerito de los ojos azules y al espía de la CIA

WEBB & COATES (a la vez) : CÁLLATEEEEEEEEE JACK

WEBB: pero resulta que yo no soy Gay. Ellos le pidieron a Jack que intentara ligar conmigo. El resto de la historia ya lo conoces.

HARM: Coates, sentimos haber sido tan idiotas, lo sentimos de veras, creo que ni Roberts volverá a confiar más en sus sospechas.

BUD: Si, lo sentimos. ¿Podrás perdonarnos?

MAC: Y a nosotras, te prometimos que .

COATES: Déjenlo ya, les perdono a todos.

- Aparece el Almirante -

CHEGWIDDEN: Por el castigo no se preocupe, de eso me encargo yo.

HARRIET: Se, Señor, como se ha enterado.

CHEG: Harriet, llevo demasiados años tratando contigo como para saber estar al margen de todo, aun sabiendo hasta el más insignificante de los cotilleos que circulan por el Jag.

WEBB: Jennifer, hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no me cautivaba como tú lo has hecho en solo una noche. Creo que cupido me ha lanzado una de sus flechas, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, te aseguro que no soy Gay y que este esperpento con traje de Dolce & Gavanna de imitación no es mi novio.

JACK¿Imitación¡¡¡¡¡ WILL !

COATES: Yo tampoco había disfrutado tanto en muchos años, te perdono Clay. A veces me dejo llevar y .

WEBB: No hables más. ¿Te gustaría Salir otro día? Pero como pareja, me gustaría conocerte mejor.

COATES: Acepto.

HARRIET POV

Ante las miradas y sonrisas de todos nosotros, Coates y Webb se dan un apasionado beso a la luz de la luna, cupido ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. La verdad que forman una pareja maravillosa y tengo el presentimiento que será para toda la vida.

JACK: (hablando por teléfono) ¿Imitación? Will me has engañado . ¿qué, que yo te he estropeado tú traje de Kenzo? . pero como. serás . Will ! Me ha colgado. ¡ MARINERITO DE OJOS AZULES DONDE ESTÁS !

FIN

EPÍLOGO:

MESES DESPUÉS

Coates y Webb seguían juntos, Bud no había vuelto a meter la pata, en parte porque yo lo tenía amenazado, el Almirante y yo formamos una sociedad secreta de chismes, si yo no sabía alguno él me lo decía, así estábamos informados de todo cuanto pasaba en el Jag, hasta nos enteramos que el Juez Smith usaba peluquín. Mac y Harm fueron padres de una niña a la cual llamaron Sophie , Bud y yo vamos a ser sus padrinos y en cuanto a Jack, tengo entendido que encontró a su marinerito de ojos azules.

Hasta la próxima conspiración amorosa

Firmando: Harriet Sims Roberts


End file.
